Giegue vs Frieza
Description Giegue, the Infamous Psionic Warlord vs Frieza, the Galactic Tyrant, will Giegue be turned into evil incarnate again or will Frieza have his mind blown! Interlude Wiz: In the world of Mother and Dragon Ball there are- Boomstick: Serial killing aliens that want to take over planets! Wiz: Such as Giegue, the mind mashing Warlord! Boomstick: And Frieza, the Planet busting psychopath! Wiz: I'm Wiz and- Boomstick: I'm Boomstick! And it's our jobs to find out who would win in a Death Battle... Giegue Wiz: Giegue was an alien raised from infancy by a woman named Maria and her husband George. Boomstick: All was absolutely fine and dandy until... Wiz: Maria, the infant Giegue and George were abducted, leaving the couple hopeless to look after the baby alien. Boomstick: During these years, George studied PSI, a force that is created by our minds to do seemingly impossible things, like bend reality or fire energy beams, a bit like Ki actually... Wiz: Once Giegue matured, he was tasked by his very people to prevent the spreading of PSI to the planet he was raised on, Earth. Boomstick: But Giegue did not want to betray his family but in the end, he was forced to detach from Maria and began to prepare to invade Earth. Wiz: Somewhere around this time, Giegue came across The Apple of Enlightment, a apple which shows the future, he saw himself get defeated by the hands of Ness with the help of The Player. Boomstick: Angered by the fact that he had gotten beaten by a kid with help from a omnipotent he went to invade Earth. Wiz: Ninten arrived to defeat the Warlord, but they were absolutely nothing compared to him, Ninten then sang a lullaby that Maria used to sing to Giegue as a baby. Boomstick: And the memories he suppressed were enough to mentally break Giegue, before he left Earth, he promised he will come back. Wiz: Giegue became so mentally broke that his evil power was far to much for his body to handle and it destroyed his entire mind and body. Boomstick: But we cant include that because it was stated multiple that Giygas could destroy the universe which means he is far to powerful for even the entire DBZ universe to defeat, talk about power... Wiz: Don't start with that Boomstick, remember Goku Vs Superman? Boomstick: Oh yeah...well anyway onto his move set! Wiz: His move set is vast and unforgiving, not matched by any other PSI users, and his attacks are incomprehensible, so we're giving him some of the moves from Mother 1 to balance out the his attacks. Boomstick: Which include... * PK Fire, a offensive PSI move that deals great damage * PK Beam, a beam of PSI that deals tremendous damage among hit * PSI Shield makes the user take 1/2 as much damage, a variation of the shield, named The Power Shield prevents the user from taking damage and then reflects the attack back at the foe * Offense Up makes the user more powerful for the duration of the fight * Defense Up upgrades the durability of the user for the duration of the entire fight * Quick Up increases the users speed for the fight as well * Defense Down downgrades the durability of the foe * Brainshock makes the foe feel all fuzzy and clumsy...woah... * Paralysis well...paralyses the enemy for a amount of time depending on the strength of the foe * ' Darkness blinds the enemy' * Healing removes paralyze , poison, stone and sleep, Super Healing straight up returns the user to full health * Shield Off completely removes his opponents shield Wiz: He also has out of combat techniques, like Teleportion or Telepathy. Feats: * Curbstomped Ninten and all his gang, who are extremely strong to the point of not even being able to harm him * It is stated that he can lifewipe planets, destroy cities and even casually destroy planets * He is a Warlord of an entire race of PSI aliens who are incredibly powerful * Genius level intellect and around 70 years of experience * Fast enough to dodge all of Ninten's gang attacks with ease ''' * '''Able to survive in the vacuum of space Boomstick: With that in mind, he does have weaknesses.... Weaknesses: * Maria's Lullaby * Fairly Prideful * His Physical Strength is lacking * Close combat is not his specialty Wiz: Even with those weaknesses, not many can stand up to the psychic alien... (Cue Giegue Speech) Frieza Category:Adopted by corspy98 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years